Many vehicular accidents occur due to distractions affecting a driver's ability to concentrate on nearby traffic and the road ahead. For example, the focus of the driver may be diverted when looking for a destination, viewing a mobile phone, or talking with passengers. Moreover, the driver's eyes can wander from the road if the driver is daydreaming, or may shut completely if the driver becomes drowsy.
In an attempt to prevent driver distraction, some vehicles employ devices which monitor the eyes of the driver. However, it can be difficult to gauge exactly when the driver's level of distraction becomes problematic. For instance, the level of concentration required may be elevated when driving at night, at high speeds, on winding roads, in highly populated areas, etc. Analysis of the driver's activity within the vehicle can be further complicated without knowing the unique behavioral history of the driver.